Love and Curses
by MonkeyBananaHeart
Summary: William the rich guy and Rose the farmer. The perfect couple, according to some. Others think Will deserves someone better. Someone who doesn't smell like...well, crap. How to convince him of this is Witch Princess's problem. An idea does come to her. All she has to do, is wait. (Sorry, story is much better. There's no way I can describe this story in 384 characters...)


_**(A/N: Hey there! If this storyline sounds familiar, it is. This is a re-write, because I thought the old story was...lacking. Anyways! Enjoy! :D Also, In future chapters I may change Point of Views a lot, but that's just to sort of improve the story a little. ^.^ I am planning on this mostly being from Will's POV though.  
>No flames please, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated. ^.^<strong>__**)**_

* * *

><p>Warm light emanates from the sun as it streaks out over the ocean's horizon. A cool, salty yet relaxing breeze blows from somewhere out in the ocean and blows his hair around as he sits up. <em>Goodness<em>_...have I been asleep this long? _He glances around, unsure at first where he is. Then he remembers. _Ah...that Island...Sprout Island, was it not? I was just here thinking...I supposed I must have fallen asleep. _He yawns and stretches, using one hand to try and straighten his now slightly tangled blonde hair as he does so. _My..._He thinks, gazing at the sunset. _What a gorgeous sunset..._

"Hey there!"

An energetic, almost melodic voice startles him, making him jump backwards. "Gah!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you ok?"

A figure drops her fishing rod and sits beside him in the sand. He squints to get a better look at this persons face. He almost gasps. Here beside him is the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. Long chestnut brown hair flows neatly down her back, and frames her face perfectly. Large opal-blue eyes sparkled with a sense of curiosity and kindness. _Who is she...? _The way she looks at him is almost as though she's examining him.

The girl smiles a little after a while. "Um, I asked are you ok...?"

"Oh!" He feels a small blush creep to his face-something that has never happened before. He backs away a little from her after realizing how close she is to him. "Y-yes! I am well, thank you...I ah, I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to stare for so long. F-Forgive me, my lady." Yet, even as he says it he couldn't help but stare a little more. She adorns knee-long pants and a yellow shirt covered by a small orange jacket. On the top of her head is a bright red bandana to hold her hair in place. It suits her well!

Now it's her turn to blush slightly. "'M-My lady?'" She repeats. "T-there's no need for such...ah, formality!"

Did he say something wrong? "Oh? Well I'm sorry, I don't know your name. Have I offended you?"

"No no no! You didn't, honest!" She assures him. "It's just, I'm not used to being called that...Folks around here don't really say things like that. We're more...simple, I guess you'd call it."

"Ah, I see." He says, smiling a little with relief that he had not hurt this lovely maiden. "Then, what shall I call you?"

"Oh, everyone around here just calls me Rose." She says, smiling back. "My real name is Rosaline though. Rosaline Tomas. I'm the rancher here on Sunshine Islands. I just moved here myself a few weeks ago!"

_So, that is her name? Rose...how fitting, she's so beautiful! And she's a rancher? _Well, he could have guessed that...she did kind of have a small odor about her most common with farmers and such. Of course, he wouldn't dare mention so to her!

"I shall be honored to call you that!" He says. "I am so overjoyed to finally know your name, my dear Rose."

She giggles a little, her blush growing. "Um...thanks?" A few moments pass before she says. "And, your name would be...?"

"Oh!" He mentally facepalms himself. "Where are my manners? My name is..." He takes in a breath. "William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

Her eyes widen. "It...um...wow! It's very...interesting! Kind of...wordy." The surprised and flustered look on her face is absolutely priceless!

He chuckles. "Yes...it is a bit of a mouthful, is it not? Fear not, you may call me Will."

She sighs with relief. "_Thank you!_, I could never remember all that! I mean _dang! _How many names is that? Like, 10, or-" She catches herself. "I-I mean...not to be rude or anything! I didn't...It really is a nice name and-"

"Do not worry!" He says. "Trust me, I am used to it. Honestly, I get tired of saying it sometimes. Besides, you meant no offense."

"R-really?" She asks. "'Cause, I open my mouth a lot without thinking and...sometimes I say stuff I shouldn't."

"Trust me, it is fine, Rose. "

They continued chatting and smiling about nothing in particular well after the sun had set. He had never enjoyed conversation so much! She wasn't like the other girls he had been forced to speak to at home...of course, these girls were rich, spoiled little Daddy's Girls, who's endless flirting and pointless conversation bored him. (At least, Will found it pointless. His father obviously felt otherwise.)  
>No, Rose was most definitely not like one of those girls.<p>

Unbeknownst to them, however, as they spoke, another figure sat watching them from behind a seaweed covered rock. This person seethed with anger at the sight of them. At the sight of the _obvious _feeling they already had for each other! They had just met! How disgusting! That girl...how dare she even _think_ about speaking to him at all! How could he speak back?! "Well, this won't be for very long...I can promise that!"

With that thought, the person stood and walked silently back to their home, fists clenched, thinking of ways to stop their horrible interaction. They grinned as an idea came to them. "Perfect...!"


End file.
